wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Chigger
Chigger | Slytherclaw | Female | Hive-Night Chigger is a female HiveWing/NightWing hybrid, a constant annoyance to her fellow students. A cunning and manipulative dragonet, Chigger spends her time either studying or using a thing to trade. Appearance * Deep male like voice, but still feminine in some way * Silver scales like stars all over her body * Jade green eyes * Black tongue and spines * Gold horns * Poopy orange/brown scales * Grey head, legs and tail Powers Chigger has paralyzing venom in her teeth, connected from the saliva her father's teeth has. While severely dangerous, Chigger's power is weaker, and needs to sink in before cuasing injury and death. Chigger also has the power to dissappear in the shadows. Skills * Very skilled in reading and any ways of writing. * Chigger has a skill of staying still, like a statue for some reason. Weaknesses * You just want to punch her because she's so annoying * Easily offended and insulted when called a male * Very sensitive about her work History Quick note, Chigger only exsists in AUs when Wasp was defeated! * Born to a NightWing father named Clearvision who was flung to Pantala during a hurricane * Met a female HiveWing who they soon ended up getting hooked together * The dragonet was hatched into Bloodworm Hive, and was the odd one in the Hive. Still, Chigger didn't really care, and always liked being laid back and watch the drama happen. * Her first ever word was in fact, "flirty." * At age two, she attended Dawnbreak Academy. * Clearvision soon died one month later due to a heart attack, while the mother was killed at the same time due to getting struck by lightning, making Chigger an orphan. * Chigger tried to hide this, but ended up not succeeding. She was sulking around the halls of Dawnbreak for about 3 weeks. * Soon she became a master trader, bargaining certain stuff for money. Soon, she used her manipulative skills to trade with skill. Personality Credit to DeltaTheSeaWing for this section! Thanks! Chigger is a rather confusing dragon. She likes when dragons think of her as smart, but doesn't like when that's the ONLY thing they know her as. Chigger is a germaphobic, always asking if they washed their claws or what that piece of paper has touched. Chigger loves being popular, and tends to overanalyze it, always asking her parents what comes out of being popular. Chigger is usually a rather laid-back dragon, but it annoys her wildly when dragons either say something negative about hybrids or accidentally call her a boy. Chigger is smart too. She mostly can get dragons to do excatly what she wants just by giving them a look or handing out a flier. Chigger loves to tell jokes, and believe me, they are a lot worse then she thinks. Chigger is a very teasing dragon, and dragons usually don't mind, but she usually doesn't know when to draw the line between funny and just plain annoying. Relationships Squelch Chigger finds the tribrid really interesting. I mean, he's cute, but the next he's mature about his writing. Chigger would enjoy teasing the little dragonet, despite him being older then her. Trivia Quotes Gallery Category:NightWings Category:HiveWings Category:Hybrids Category:Females Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:Content (BanderItchy) Category:Occupation (Student) Category:LGBT+ Category:Dragonets